A nerd's crush
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Jackson a hunky nerd has a crush on Hiccup a petite punk,only problem is Hiccup has a boyfriend,Dagur Hijack/Frostcup minor Dagcup . T because of language. Written for sahreah


**Copyright:I do not own Httyd,Rotg or any movie cameos in here .**

**Warnings:Language**

**Authors Note:This fic is dedicated to the very awesome Sahrea,she does really good fics you should check them out ^,^.**

* * *

~Jack P.O.V~

Hi my name is Jackson F . Overland I'm 17 years old,and in my senior year in high school. I'm not really popular,I'm actually what some people would call a 'nerd'.

Anyways I take AP's in every class and I'm applying for Burgess College one of the most prestigious colleges in America.

I'm 5'11 and weigh 165 pounds,my crush is Hiccup Haddock III which is kinda far fetched because him and Astrid are one of the most sought out L'ray's **(1)** in school.

And what makes it even more far fetched is that he has a history of dating bad boys such as Pitch,and I'm no Pitch.

He's currently dating Dagur,but Dagur is totally deranged I swe-"Whoa"I cut off my inner rant at the sight before me,slumping in my seat.

Hiccup slowly sat down on his pool chair crossing his legs,he had a bored expression on his face as he pulled out a book shielding his face.

Hiccup truly looked gorgeous as the sunlight bathed him,his natural caramel highlights shining through his chestnut and dark auburn hair.

Hiccups long freckled olive legs were barely covered by black really short shorts that was an inch away from a thong.

he roamed his eyes up Hiccup's leg to his torso his tiny waist and shapely hips were bare,his crop top shirt was lazily hanging off his shoulders baring his belly button ring.

"Hey"someone shouted in my ear,I scrambled around a bit before looking at the person who shouted in my ear. I turned around I came face to face to Dagur.

"What ya think your doing looking at my boyfriend"He fumed puffing out his chest and crossing his arms. "I was looking at the beach shack"I lied.

"Liar"Dagur fumed,steam practically pouring out of his ears. "Dagur stop"I heard Hiccup's melodious voice pipe up.

"But-"Dagur was cut off by a simple narrow of the eye from Hiccup,"Fine"He mumbled shooting a glare at me.

"Err thanks"I said awkwardly,Hiccup simply looked at me. He seemed to be staring right into my soul before he shot me a very simple smile.

My heart fluttered at the simple action,"I-I'm gonna go now"I said hurriedly leaving the pool,the last sound I heard was Hiccup's giggle before I left the beach.

* * *

~Hiccup P.O.V~

Hey my names Hiccup Haddock III, I'm a senior in high school,and I'm what most people would call a punk,although I've never hit anybody for no reason.

I take 3 AP classes,and I just applied for Burgess College,even though I was pressured to go into Berk Institute.

I'm 5'5 and weigh 103 pounds not that it's any of your business,even though I usually date bad boys I'm kinda crushing on the resident hunky nerd Jackson F. Overland.

But he wouldn't be into me becau-"What ya think your doing looking at my boyfriend"I heard Dagur roar,I heard a mumbled reply.

"Liar"Dagur roared threateningly,I decided to step in "Dagur stop"I said crossing my arms,"Bu-"Dagur started but was cut off by a glare from me.

"Fine"He mumbled glaring at Jackson before gravitating over to his friends. "Err thanks"I heard Jackson mumble awkwardly unknowingly rubbing his neck.

I studied his appearance,Pale skin,lean body,bulging muscles covered by a blue hoodie,His seemingly white hair as a result of lack of pigment was dyed brown.

His chilling blue eyes were covered by brown contact lenses that were coming out this summer."I-I'm gonna go now"He stuttered leaving the beach messily.

I giggled before going back to my book. "Dagur I'm going home"I shouted,"Okay"shouted Dagur back. I left the pool getting into my car.

I started up the engine "Crap I forgot my book"I groaned wanting to hit my head against the steering wheel.

I walked into the pool area surveying my surroundings,I caught Dagur making out with a brunette boy.

I walked up to them "Hic I can explain"Dagur gasped, "Seriously Dagur you cheated on me with the ugliest bitch you can find"I deadpanned.

Said boy gave a cry of indignation before stomping off somewhere,"Hic please"begged Dagur following me to the parking lot. "We're done Dagur"I said getting into my car.

* * *

~Jack P.O.V~

I watched as Dagur begged Hiccup to no avail,I nudged my best friend Jamie Bennet on the shoulder. "What are they fighting about"I asked curiously.

"Something about Dagur cheating on him"Mumbled Jamie before rushing off to class. "Hi"I said awkwardly "Hey"sighed Hiccup.

"I'm sorry about Y'know what"I said rubbing the nape of my neck sheepishly,Hiccup let out another sigh,"It's not like I was in love with him"He smirked.

"You didn't deserve that Y'know,Dagur was a lucky man your gorgeous"I blurted out,"Thanks"Hiccup said giving me a small smile full of affection.

Hiccup straightened out a little "You,me,date,Hillys,tonight"Hiccup winked giving me a small peck on the cheek before rushing to class.

Needless to say I held my cheek all day with a stupid grin on my face and that night at Hilly's was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**Authors Note:So this story was for Sahrea because she's awesome,I might make a sequel but I don't know yet. If you do want a sequel then review favorite and follow!**

**(1) L'ray:A bottom N'roy:A top**


End file.
